Hijack Week Drabble Collection!
by RoseShine 76
Summary: A series of short stories as its Hijack week, I decided to do this as I've been writing and reading Hijack/Frostcup fan fiction for a while now. The stories will be from rating K to T, I hope you enjoy reading these shorts and a happy Hijack week to all the fans of Hijack/Frostcup!
1. Chapter 1

**Hijack Week Drabble Collection!**

**A/N: **_The title's pretty clear, I doing a series of short stories as its Hijack week, I decided to do this as I've been writing and reading Hijack/Frostcup fan fiction for a while now. The stories will be from rating K to T, I hope you enjoy reading these shorts and a happy Hijack week to all the fans of Hijack/Frostcup! I don't own How to train your dragon, or Rise of the guardians, both films and their characters are owned by DreamWorks Animation..._

_Well here's the first drabble I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Thunderstorms and Rainclouds, I'll protect for all of them! **

It was a dark and stormy night over the city of Berk, the small quaint town had been experiencing a 3 day storm, it had been raining heavily since Thursday and it showed no sign of slowing down. The sky was completely covered in dark grey clouds as the rain fell over Berk, the road were slightly flooded so it was too dangerous for any vehicles to out driving. Most of the residences were safely in their homes waiting for the weather to calm, in the suburban area on a street of houses, only a few lights were on in a few houses.

Inside a house on the window as the rain water ran down the glass window inside was a child's bedroom, the wallpapers were lime green with dragon patterns. In a bed room was a little boy he was crouched up in his bed shivering, he had auburn hair, a few freckles on his face and green eyes that were filled with fear, and he was whimpering slightly as he looked out at the window. The sound the rain and wind going against his window. Suddenly a flash of lightning was seen through his window and then the thunderous roar.

Followed after as he jumped out of his skin, he looked terrified as hid under his covers trying to hide from the storm, he was sniffling slightly as he heard a combination of sounds covering from outside, the rain droplets tapping on his window, the roaring wind blowing against it, and once the lightning flash and the thunder clap made him scream slightly, as he then fell out of his bed on his butt. Just then he got to his feet he had on green pyjamas, as he quickly left his room, he was now standing in a hallway as he went over to another door.

On the other side of that door was another bedroom, the walls were dark blue, there were a couple of toys and clothing on the floor and the curtains were closed. In the bed was a boy with white hair, and pale skin, he wasn't wearing a shirt as he slept in his bed, just then his door knocked as he mumbled slightly and then opened his crystal blue eyes slightly as he let out a long yawn, he then heard the storm outside and then looked over at his clock which read 11:45pm, then a quiet voice was heard on the other side of the door.

"**Jack... Are you awake...? It's me... I..." **the little boy in green said slightly knocking the door again calling the white haired boy 'Jack' he tone sounded shy and nervous, as he then heard movement on the other side, just the door opened revealing with Jack standing their he had on blue night pants

"**Hiccup... Was it the thunder again?" **Jack asked the boy calling him Hiccup, who was a little shorter than Jack as he then nodded slightly as twiddled his fingers looking down slightly

"**Alright, come in then..." **Jack simply said as he put his arm around Hiccup's neck leading him into his room as he closed the door behind him, they went over to his bed as Hiccup climbed onto the mattress with Jack following

"**I'm sorry Jack... I must be a real baby huh...?" **Hiccup said as Jack then sighed a little before pushing back down as the two boys laid next to each other

"**You're not a baby just because you're scared Hiccup... Everyone's scared of something, besides I don't mind you sleeping with me" **Jack said yawning as his eyes were closed

"**You don't...?" **Hiccup asked as he started to blush slightly, as stared at Jack when suddenly another thunder clap was heard as he suddenly jumped into Jack's arms

"**Hiccup?!" **Jack simply said with his eyes wide open but he blushed as he felt Hiccup's face pressed against his chest and then he sat with Hiccup still holding onto him as he then put his arms around Hiccup

"**It's okay... Don't worry Hiccup, the thunder can't hurt you... I won't let anything hurt you" **Jack said in a sincere way as Hiccup held him tighter while Jack smiled

"**I know its scary being here in a new home, and the thunderstorm pretty scary too... But you don't have to be scared Hiccup, I'll always look after you" **Jack said as Hiccup slowly looked at him

"**Do you... Do you really mean that Jack?" **Hiccup asked as he stared into Jack blue eyes as he gave Hiccup a toothy grin and then kissed him on his forehead making him blush

"**Whether its thunderstorms, rain, bullies, or even the pain in your heart... I'll protect you from all of them" **the white haired boy said as he pressed his forehead against Hiccup

"**Jack..." **Hiccup simply said as the two children held each other tightly while the storm continued outside, eventually about 10 minutes later Hiccup and Jack had fallen asleep with Hiccup sleeping on his chest

Hiccup had been living here with Jack and his family for the last year, he and Jack had been friends for 4 years and they lived opposite each other. But a year ago Hiccup's parents were killed a violent car accident, he was left an orphan and would've been placed into foster care but Jack's parents who were close with Hiccup's offered to adopt Hiccup into their family. He was left heartbroken after losing his parent at only age 9, but Jack and his family made him feel accepted but he still felt insecure around him.

But he was extremely close with Jack, he made him feel like he could forget all the pain, he enjoyed being with Jack and almost all the times he would have a nightmare, or was scared by a storm he would always ask if he could bunk with him. There was even times where Hiccup would sneak into Jack's bed while he was sleeping for comfort, and Jack didn't really mind it at all, he really loved Hiccup and would do anything to keep him safe, and despite being a nervous and shy little boy Hiccup would do anything to protect Jack as well...

**"I love you Jack..." **Hiccup mumbled in his sleep as snuggled closer onto Jack who slowly opened one of his eyes looking at Hiccup and then smiled

_**No matter what it is, I would always protect you from harm... I love you so much...**_

* * *

**The End**

**I'll add another short drabble tomorrow afternoon the latest, please review this one and tell me what you think of it. I have an idea for what I'm gonna do for the next short drabble story so you'll just have to wait and see, after this week I'll be taking a break from Hijack so I can focus on my other stories but now its Hijack central in my head! XD, I'll also try and do more pieces of Hijack artwork for Hijack week, but it's a big 'Maybe' on that, anyway once again happy Hijack week to all the fans out there!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Hey everyone, here's the second short story for Hijack week, this one's longer than the first one, I'm actually working on the third one after I finished this one. This is rated T for slightly death, self harm and blood, and loosely based on a moment in Vampire Knight, so I hope you enjoy reading this second drabble, Enjoy!_

* * *

**The wounds are still there, but I'll always be with you...**

It was a quiet evening over a small quaint town, the sky was a beautiful orange as the sun was halfway setting, with pink and faint blue clouds hanging over the orange sky. The buildings are all traditional built, and the people went about their business, and just on the outskirts was a large house that looked over hills and fields of grass and wild flowers. And on a hill two people were relax on the grassy hill, one was a teenage boy with auburn hair, freckles and bright green eyes.

And with him was another boy laying back, he had snow white hair, pale skin, and his icy blue eyes were barely open as his head was resting on the other boy's legs. He seemed to be sleeping, the auburn haired teen was admiring the scenery and the sunset while he played with companion's hair twisting the white locks between his fingers. Just then the sound of birds singing was heard as he saw a pair of robins flew pass them, he then looked down at the boy who was resting on him.

"**Just look at you Jack... You just pushed yourself again today, and now you're completely exhausted..."** he said calling the boy resting 'Jack' as he moved slightly as his neck became visible

"**I see there still there aren't they...?" **the auburn haired youth said as there were faint scars on the boy's neck as he slowly stroked them with his fingers as Jack the mumbled slightly

"**You're always looking out for me Jack... Always shielding me from harm, but you were always seemed to be in pain... I watched how you changed growing up" **he stated as he then slowly got closer and then kissed Jack's forehead as he smiled faintly

"**But there are still moments when you're alone... The pain starts to come back doesn't it...?" **he said speaking to the sleeping boy as a strong but gently breeze blew along them

* * *

_**I remember the first time we met Jack... It was four years ago... I remember that it was snowing...**_

_The location was the same as it was snowing heavily over the area, the ground was at least four feet under snow and ice and the wind was blowing furiously. In the large house a single glimmer of light was shining through a single window, just on the horizon of the house a police car was parked as two figures were walking towards the house. One was a tall large figure with their arm around a short child wrapped with a large coat and scarf that danced in the wind._

_**It was a cold night and I was with my mother and Toothless...**_

_Inside the home, in the room where the light was coming from, the source of light was fireplace, the red and orange flames danced as a few feet away a small child with auburn hair played with the flames with metal stick while as large black reptile-like creature slept beside him. And just a few feet away was woman with auburn hair sitting on chair relaxing as she watched her child play with the flames, just then the sound of the door unlocking was heard as the reptile perked his head._

"_**That must be your father back from the job Hiccup..." **__the woman said calling the boy 'Hiccup' as he then smiled and got to his feet while the dragon yawned slightly_

"_**Val... Hiccup? Sorry I'm late you two, there was an emergency...?" **__a deep voice called out as Hiccup and his mother went over to the door, Hiccup had just stopped while his mother just arrived_

"_**Stoick I'm glad you're home... What was the emergency that you were..." **__the woman he called 'Val' stopped behind her son as she saw what he saw _

_They were staring at a large man with brownish red hair, a beard and moustache, this was Hiccup's father Stoick, the town's famous hero and mayor. But he wasn't their focus as they were both looking at the young boy about Hiccup's age standing close to Stoick, he was wearing Stoick's coat, he had white hair which the snow falling over them seem to blend with it. They then noticed the slight blood on his face as he slightly glanced over to Hiccup and then back at the ground._

"_**And who is this young man Stoick...?" **__Hiccup's mother asked as she had a sincere smile as he then sighed slightly and then looked at his wife and son_

"_**Valka, son... I'd like you both to meet Jackson Overland" **__Stoick said in a calm but stern tone as Hiccup was still gazing at the boy, as Valka then went over to her husband_

"_**What happened...?" **__Valka asked her husband as she then knelt down to his level giving him a sincere smile while his expression was silent rage and soulless_

"_**His family was killed by the murder we were after... He got away, we just got there in time to safe him" **__Stoick said in a solemn way as Hiccup's eyes widen slightly _

"_**Val... I need you to come with me, will need you to help with autopsy please?" **__the man asked his wife as she was a doctor and the one of the town's medical examiner_

"_**But what about the child, and Hiccup?" **__she said looking back at the white haired boy and then her son who was focused on the boy in front of him_

"_**Hiccup can look after him until we get back... Son, can you do that, please take care of him while your mother and I deal with this" **__Stoick asked his son he then nodded slightly in response_

_**I remember how my dad asked me to look after you, and when I looked at you I could see the pain...**_

_Soon after Hiccup's parents had left to deal with issue that had just occurred in town, the young boy was Jack, he was the sole survivor of a bloodbath in which his parents and younger sister were killed leaving him orphaned. He had endured severe physical torture on his body and emotional torture as the sadistic killer toyed with his sister and him the bloodbath and watching his family die before him. Stoick had decided to take Jack into his family's care, and brought to their home._

_The house was silent, the fire was starting to go out while the small dragon slept in the middle of the floor. Upstairs the sound of running water was heard, in the bathroom the lights were on the atmosphere was steamy as hot water was running in a bathtub as Hiccup was bent over the tub as he turned off the tap, his sleeves were rolled up as he had a towel soaked in hot water in his hand while Jack stood in front of him, he still had the coat wrapped around him as Hiccup stood there._

"_**I have to clean the blood on your face...? Is it... Is it alright for me to touch you?" **__Hiccup asked Jack who remained emotionless as he gave Hiccup the slightest of nods as he then dropped the coat off his body as Hiccup gasped, Jack bare torso was covered in blood going from his neck to stomach_

"_**I promise I won't hurt you okay?" **__Hiccup said with a faint smile as he slowly walked over to Jack placing his hand on Jack's shoulder as he slowly wiped the side of his torso that covered in blood_

_**That was the first time I had ever seen so much blood... But there weren't any serious scars on your body...**_

_Hiccup remained quiet as he wiped the blood off Jack's body, then he would soak the bloody stained towel in the tub of hot water washing it away and continued to clean Jack's wounds. Jack didn't say a word as he gazed into space not looking at Hiccup who just cleaned Jack as he gently stroked Jack's shoulder as Jack glanced up at Hiccup for a split second and then looked back down. About 10 minutes later after cleaning him up, Hiccup got Jack settled into a spare bedroom and left to rest._

_The days went by after that winter's night, Stoick and his officers had been searching for the murder, while Valka and Hiccup were looking after Jack. But Jack hadn't left his room since he arrived, Valka had performed examinations on Jack, he was physical alright but his mental state was unknown. He didn't want to leave the room as he spent most of his time in there alone, Hiccup was curious with Jack as he wanted to know if was alright they hadn't spoken to each other._

_**But I would never forget that night Jack... It was the first time we ever spoke, the beginning of our bond...**_

_Hiccup was walking on the upstairs hallway, he had just finished feeding Toothless, and he had just gone to get a glass of water. But he heard something as he stopped, and he then looked over to see he was standing in front of Jack's bedroom door, he then paused as he slowly went over to the door. The sound was a scratching and scraping sound, and something dripping, he then gently placed his hand on the door and slowly pushed the door open, he gulped and took a deep breath._

_**That was the second time, the smell was familiar, that awful smell... The smell of blood...**_

"_**Jack...?" **__Hiccup simply called out Jack's name as he saw Jack sitting in a corner in the room, he was wearing a light blue shirt and jeans, and his hand was on his neck_

"_**Jack... What are you doing?" **__Hiccup asked Jack who ignored him as he was clawing away as he neck, blood was running through his hand and onto his shirt with droplets of blood on the floor_

"_**It's disgusting... No matter how much a scrap away... I can still feel that man's touch on me" **__Jack answered finally speaking to Hiccup as he ripped and scratched at his bloody marked neck_

"_**Jack stop it... That has to hurt?" **__Hiccup said as he then rushed over to Jack and grabbed his hand stopping him from clawing his neck as he was kneeling down next to Jack _

"_**You're talking about that man who did horrible things to your family aren't you... And he... He did awful things to you too didn't he?" **__Hiccup said firmly holding Jack bloody hand in his hands_

"_**Oh Jack, what have you been doing to yourself?" **__Hiccup asked the boy as then noticed dry stains of blood on multiple areas of his shirt, he had been injuring himself in several places in the last few days_

"_**It doesn't matter... I can feel that monster's touch on my body, the pain makes it go away..." **__Jack said with an empty expression on his face as there was silence but then the silence was broke as the sound of Hiccup crying was heard as then placed his hand on Jack's bleeding neck putting pressure on it_

"_**Stop it please! It's gonna be okay Jack..." **__Hiccup said as tears ran down his face as he stroked Jack's blood stained hand against his cheek and then smiled at Jack who looked confused_

"_**I always be here with you so you'll be alright Jack... I promise..." **__Hiccup said with smile as Jack was glanced at Jack as he eyes slowly began to water_

"_**That means that I'll take care of you... If you just ask, I will always be there for you Jack" **__he said as Jack's eyes widened as tears began to form and ran down his face_

_**And from that day you stopped hurting yourself... You slowly began to open up to the rest of us...**_

_**You started to escape the darkness and move on from the past... And you were able to finally see the light, and soon after we became closer didn't we Jack...**_

* * *

The sun had almost set and Hiccup and Jack were still in the same position with Jack asleep on his boyfriend lap and Hiccup looking on at the sunset. Just then Jack mumbled as his eyes slowly began to open, and the first thing he saw was Hiccup's bright smile as he looked down at his boyfriend and blushed while smiling brightly. Jack gazed at Hiccup and then smiled faintly as he placed his hand on Hiccup's cheek as then yawned slightly before rising up to press his lips against Hiccup's

"**Did you have a good sleep Jack...?" **Hiccup asked Jack who then smiled as he then sat up beside Hiccup

"**Yeah... I was just dreaming about something, how long have I been asleep?" **Jack asked Hiccup as he then looked over at the sunset and then back to Jack

"**Since the start of the sunset so... About an hour or so, you looked so peaceful so I didn't wanna bother you" **Hiccup said as Jack smiled as he wrapped his arms around Hiccup who blushed

"**I guess I'm always peaceful when I'm with you Hiccup" **Jack said as he then started to kiss Hiccup's neck which was ticklish as the auburn haired teen was giggling

"**Jack! Hey come on! Cut that out okay!" **Hiccup said in between giggling as Jack ignored him as kissed and then licked his neck as Hiccup was blushing even more but giggling

_**No matter what happens... I would always be by Jack's side looking after him, and he would always be with me, protecting me... We loved each other and we were always gonna be together...**_

* * *

**The End**

**Hoped you like the new chapter, I'll finish the 3****rd**** and 4****th**** chapter tomorrow morning, please review this new chapter and tell me what you thought of it. The next chapters will be much shorter than this one, I was watching the vampire knight episode while typing this up to keep me focused, anyway I'll update as soon as possible...**

**Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **__this third one-shot came to me after hearing some quotes from 'Rise of the Guardians' and opening of the film where Jack begins to float up from the lake. This is a 'T' rated story, so I hope you enjoying reading this one!_

* * *

**Conquering your fear, the compassion in your eyes**

_There was nothing but darkness, underwater as the surface began more distance, it was freezing cold as the sound of a girl's voice was and the blurry image of a figure on the opened surface which was only source of light..._

_**Jack! **_

_**Jack! **_

_Her voice was muffled as it the view of the figure became smaller and smaller, a hand deep in the sinking water tried to reach out but they were sinking faster as bubbles began to form around the unseen person who was sinking, they began to violent struggle._

_**Please! Somebody help me! My brother fell in!**_

_**JACK! **_

_A muffled scream was heard from person who obviously drowning as the bubbles began to cloud their view and suddenly everything went white, voices were heard but what they were saying couldn't be heard. Finally a single gentle voice was heard calling out to individual who had been drowning._

_**Jack... Jack wake up... Wake up Jack!**_

* * *

**(Jack's POV)**

_I felt someone shaking me as eyes slowly began to open, my vision was blurry but the first thing my eyes saw was his green eyes, his autumn leaf brown hair, and his freckles. He had a worried look as I heard him calling out my name I felt the pressure of his body on top of me._

"**Jack! Are you okay?" **he asked me as my vision was clear as I saw Hiccup looking directly at me

"**Hiccup...? Ah, what are you doing on top of me?" **I asked him as he let out a sigh of relief I was then caught off guard as he suddenly hugged me

"**Whoa, Hiccup what's wrong with you?!" **I asked him as I felt him wrapped completely around me as there was a moment of silence between us

"**You were... Having another nightmare weren't you Jack?" **I quietly gasped as I remembered the dream I was having earlier, about that day as felt Hiccup's hug get a little tighter

"**Hiccup..." **I simply said his name as I began to sit up slightly with Hiccup still hugging me, then I felt his smooth skin against mine as I heard him whisper something

"**I came to see if you were alright Jack... I heard you screaming Jack, so came in and you were struggling in your sleep so I woke you up" **he told me as couldn't help but sigh slightly

"**Oh Hiccup... Thank you..."** I told him pulling him closer to me, he woke me up because he was worried

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

The boys were still embracing each other on the white haired teen's bed, the one with auburn hair and freckles was Hiccup Haddock, a shy 15 year old boy who had a passion for art and inventing, and he had a pure heart. The boy with white hair was Jack Overland Frost, but he preferred Jack Frost, he was a 17 year old student who enjoyed snow related sports such as skating, skiing and snowboarding, he was also a practical joker who enjoyed playing pranks, but he was kind and gentle soul.

Despite the age difference between them, Jack and Hiccup were extremely close friends, they grew up together and were practically brothers. Hiccup didn't have a lot of friends, so he felt special that Jack was his friends, they had actually met in a 'buddies' program and the local community centre. When he was 14 Jack was assigned to look after Hiccup and be a role model for him. He helped Hiccup overcome a lot of fears he had like his fear of heights by making him face his fear first hand.

Even though the program was a temporary thing Hiccup had really bonded with Jack and the two became a part of each other's lives. Since his father was always away on business and his mother had passed away Hiccup spend time with Jack and his family. And when Jack turned 17 he got his own place in another part of town with a friend and Hiccup would stay with Jack. Even though Jack was more confident and always upbeat even he had fears of his own that Hiccup was aware of.

When Jack was about 12, he and his little sister went staking by an icy lake, then the ice began to crack, Jack got his sister off the ice but he fell in. He nearly drowned if there hadn't been some people nearby as they got him in time, there was no permanent damage but from day forward Jack developed a fear of drowning. He would never go swimming, fishing, or any other water related activity, he wouldn't even have a bath. He never showed this fear to anyone, Hiccup and Jack's sister were the only ones who knew about Jack's fear.

But Hiccup had planned to help Jack, he was pondering what method he could try to help Jack deal with this, he thought of many scenarios of how to do it. He then decided what to do, it was a really risky idea and it could make Jack's fears worse but all Hiccup could think about was how Jack helped him.

* * *

**(Later that day)**

It was about 8pm, the sky over the small town was a dark blue with a few clouds, filled with stars and a full moon. It was very quiet as there was barely any traffic, and on the side of road Jack and Hiccup were walking together Hiccup was pulling Jack along as he looked confused, Hiccup had asked him to come with him somewhere but he still didn't know what was going on.

"**Hiccup?! You still haven't told me where were going..." **Jack asked Hiccup as remained silent as he turned back to look at Jack giving him a sincere smile while Jack looked even more confused

"**Come on Hiccup, where are we going, what do you wanna show me?" **the white haired teen asked his friend as Hiccup then pulled into to another street, in the distance was the local swimming pool

"**Hey, isn't that..." **Jack suddenly stopped moving as Hiccup nearly fell as he had been pulling him along, he then turned to see the slight fear in Jack's face as he then looked at Hiccup

"**Jack... Look I know that you've been having nightmares about drowning, we've gotta face this fear" **Hiccup said with a sincere tone as Jack looked a little confused and fear

"**Hiccup... I can't..." **Jack simply said as Hiccup tiptoed to reach the same level of height as Jack as he placed his hands on Jack's face as he focused on Hiccup's face

"**I wanna help you overcome your fear" **Hiccup said as Jack widened his eyes looking at Hiccup the two teens stood there for a while before heading over to the pool

Once they reached the pool, Hiccup led Jack inside the building, the pool closes at 9, but there was no one using the pool so Hiccup and Jack would have some peace and quiet. Hiccup had convinced Jack to go in the water to finally deal with his fear, the two were in the locker room getting changed, Hiccup had already packed them swimwear as he was wearing bright green shorts and he had a pair green goggle around his neck. Jack had on dark shorts and he was holding some blue goggles in his hand.

"**Are you ready to do this...?" **the auburn hair teen asked his friend as he stood in front of him as extended his hand out to Jack as the tall boy looked at Hiccup as he just smiled him

"**I... I dunno... Hiccup, I can't do this..." **Jack said as he looked at the boy in front of him, and then Hiccup took Jack's hands holding them in his hands as Jack blushed slightly as they looked at each other

"**I'll be right there with you Jack, I won't let go of your hands, will do this together..." **Hiccup as the faintest line a pink blush went across his face as Jack's eyes widened after hearing that statement

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_The setting was a large NASA research facility and museum, tourist had come to see the exhibitions, inside the large facility was a much younger Hiccup and Jack with Jack's father. Jack was about 14 and Hiccup was 11, they were wearing casual clothing and NASA passes around their necks, Jack had brought Hiccup here to see the rocket exhibitions here but he had brought him here help face his fears of heights. _

_He had asked his father to bring them here as he heard that there was a wind tunnel that astronauts used in flight and gravity simulators. He was going to take Hiccup inside the tunnel, it was actually the museums most popular exhibit for everyone, it was at least 50ft tall so the it put them that high up. Once they reached the wind tunnel Hiccup immediately froze with fear but Jack was determined to help him._

"_**Hey look at me Hiccup, look at me... Don't worry there's nothing to be afraid of" **__the white haired boy told Hiccup as they stood inside the tunnel together wearing uniform as he held his hand_

"_**But Jack... I'm scared" **__he told Jack who looked at him deeply as Jack just smiled brightly at him_

"_**I know you're afraid but don't worry were gonna have fun..." **__Jack told me as he held his hand tightly as Hiccup looked at him _

"_**I'll be right there with you Hiccup, I won't let go of your hand, will do this together..." **__he simply said_

_Jack said those words to Hiccup who then looked at him with trusting eyes as his grip on Jack's got tighter as he took a deep breath while Jack gave the instructor the thumbs up as he turned on the wind tunnel. Suddenly the high speed wind became to blow inside the tunnel and in mere seconds Hiccup and Jack were halfway up the tunnel in mid-air, Hiccup was breathing heavily and panting but Jack was smiling._

"_**Don't be afraid Hiccup, open your eyes and take a look!" **__Jack told his friend as the auburn haired boy slowly opened his eyes and saw how high they were, the wind felt heavy on their bodies as it blew them up_

"_**You like dragons right Hiccup?!" **__Jack asked his little friend who quickly nodded as Jack smiled at him_

"_**Well imagine that you're a dragon! Soaring through the sky, because this is what it is to be a dragon!" **__Jack said with an upbeat and cheery tone as spread his arm out as did Hiccup who then smiled a bit_

"_**This is what it is to be a dragon?" **__Hiccup said as Jack looked at him as they he they began to spin in the air Hiccup screamed but he then began to laugh in the mix_

_Hiccup began to enjoy himself as Jack still held onto his hand as they began to dive and glide around the tunnel, finally without noticing Hiccup had let go of Jack's hand as began to surf and glide on the wind. He was laughing as stretched his arms while Jack watched him as they laughed together, Hiccup had overcome his fear of heights through this activity and those kind word_

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

The same words that Hiccup told Jack was the same words that he told Hiccup when they younger, Jack couldn't help but smile the fact that Hiccup had grown so much since that day. If Hiccup was able to overcome with Jack being by his side then surely Jack could overcome this fear with Hiccup being with him. With that the two headed to the indoor pool, the area was quiet, the sound of water was the only that could be heard.

Jack and Hiccup slowly walked hand in hand to the pool, Jack looked a little worried but every time he looked over at his friend's smiling face which made him smile. Then they stood on the edge of the pool, Jack seemed to freeze as he gazed at the large body of water as images of him underwater in the icy lake flashed through his mind. He then watched Hiccup take his first few steps in the pool, he then turned to look at Jack.

"**Come on Jack... Just follow me in" **Hiccup said as Jack took a deep breath as he slowly walked over the edge slowly taking his right foot and dipping it the water and his left foot

The two were still holding each other's hands as Jack was waist up in water, the pool water felt cold against his body as he was quietly panting as he was panicking a bit. But Hiccup held his hands tighter as they further away from the edge, with each step they were becoming more submerged in water, Jack just focused on Hiccup as they looked at each other then Hiccup did something unexpected, as he moved closer to Jack.

"**Hiccup... What are you doi..." **Jack was cut off as Hiccup kissed Jack as the older teen just blushed

"**I won't let go Jack, until you're ready I won't let go of you..." **he said as he now had his arms around Jack who was still in shock and hadn't realised that they were in the centre of the pool

"**Hiccup..." **Jack was completely focused on his friend as he then slowly looked around, the water was now up to his shoulder as gasped but he was smiling he looked around

"**See... You're doing it Jack, look how far were in the water" **he said as with a bright smile but Jack was still looking at Jack in reaction to the kiss he just given him

"**You ready to go underwater Jack?" **the auburn haired youth asked Jack he just nodded as held each other closer taking a deep breath as they went under water

Jack wasn't panicking anymore, his eyes were still closed but he could feel Hiccup with him as he slowly opened his eyes. Due to water his vision was a little blurry but he could see Hiccup smiling as he was also holding air in his cheeks as Jack just smiled at him. Then Hiccup and Jack began to swim together under water holding each other's hands as they swam together, as they then reached the surface.

Both boys gasped for the air as they had been swimming underwater for a good five minutes, the white haired boy was panting heavily but he was laughing as well, his snowy locks were soaked with water as it ran down his body. Hiccup just chuckled showing him a toothy grin as Jack then repeated Hiccup's earlier as he pulled him close and then pressed his lips against Hiccup whose face went bright pink.

"**Jack...?" **Hiccup simply said while just smiled as he then kissed Hiccup's cheek as then hugged him tightly

"**Thank you so much Hiccup... Thank you for helping me overcome this fear" **Jack said as Hiccup smiled as he then put his arms around Jack as the two floated in the pool together

* * *

**The End**

**This one was 100 words longer than the last chapter, gonna work on two short chapters tomorrow and maybe some artwork for Hijack week. Please leave your reviews on the new chapter and the story so far and tell me what you think of it, also I think I'll end this story after the next two chapters and just do some artwork for last two days. Also a new chapter for 'The keeper and the guardian' will be up on Saturday!**

**Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The bond between you and me, no one else matters but you**

It was snowing over a large forest, the skies were grey and cloudy as the snow fell over the area, just beyond the forest was a small village-like town. It was off the coast of the mainland, the townspeople seemed to be getting on with their daily routines, but one individual stood out among the people. Walking among the people was a small child with autumn leaf brown hair, a few freckles on his face and emerald green eyes. He was running as he seemed to on his way to somewhere, he had a faint smile on his face.

Under his arm was a large book, and on his back was brown sack as he seemed to be heading to the forest. Just then he ran past a group of kids about his age, they had just noticed him as he ran straight past them, one was girl with blonde braided hair, another was boy with black hair and snout-like nose, two were a twin boy and girl with blonde hair, and the other a overweight boy with blonde hair. The black haired boy and twins began to snicker and giggle as they watched the auburn haired boy head off.

"**Look there goes Hiccup again! Where does that weirdo go every day?" **the boy with snout nose said calling the boy 'Hiccup' as the girl in the blonde braided hair looked at him

"**Knock it off Snotlout, it's none of your business where he goes everyday so just let it go" **she said calling the boy Snotlout as she in the direction that Hiccup had gone to

"**Sorry Astrid, but it's just weird you know..." **Snotlout said calling the girl 'Astrid' as they then continued their activities of the day, while Hiccup was heading into the forest

The young boy was Hiccup Salamander the third, he was the son of the town's police chief, he was a shy but curious little boy, he was about 9 years old. He was interested in nature and the supernatural things on the world, his favourite interest was dragons, and he was made fun of by some of the kids like Snotlout. He would always go into the woods and cry sometimes, but all that changed a few months ago after he met him. Hiccup was deep in the forest, he didn't worry about getting lost as he had made a path that followed all the time.

Finally Hiccup had made it into a clearing that was a frozen lake with great oak tree on the other side of it. He looked around and then watched the snow fall. Just then a sound was heard as he looked by the tree and then smiled as his face lit up with joy, on one the tallest branches was a boy who looked a little older than Hiccup resting on the branch. While Hiccup had all on a green shirt, brown wool trouser and boots, the boy had white snow hair, pale skin, and blue eyes he was wearing rags and ripped clothing, and he was barefoot.

"**Hey there you are Hiccup? You're on time as usual, so whatcha you bring me?" **he asked Hiccup as he then jumped off the branch and magically floated down to the ground

"**Oh I got you some fruit, some bread, and I was able to get some meat for you Jack" **Hiccup said calling the boy he landed in front of him 'Jack' who smiled eagerly looking at the sack Hiccup was carrying

"**Gee, thanks a lot buddy! What would I do without you" **Jack thanking Hiccup as he emptied the sack of food in front of Jack who then savagely began to eat while Hiccup just smiled watching his friend eat

"**Hey don't eat it all at once Jack, this is supposed to last you at least 3 days..." **the young boy said as he sat opposite to his friend while nodded while still eating

"**You want some?" **the white haired boy asked extended a piece of fruit out to Hiccup who had just opened his book as he smiled at Jack as just nodded

"**Ah no thanks Jack, I already ate before I came, besides that's just for you" **Hiccup said as Jack was smiled with a mouth full of food while Hiccup then opened his book and took out a pencil

"**So whaddya want me to do today for you to add to your book?" **Jack asked with a mouth full as Hiccup could barely hear him as he was just writing something

"**I thought you could show me your ice magic and some flying later after you eat" **he replied to Jack as he was just writing some notes in his little books

* * *

_**Jack and I had been friends for a while now, we met about 3 months ago when got lost in the forest after Snotlout and others made fun of me and I ran away like usual...**_

_**When I saw him the first time I was scared at first but then I was curious, his white hair was like snow, and he could fly! He had all kinds powers, he make ice and snow appear and control the snow storms...**_

_**The more I tried to get close to him, the more he tried to avoid me, then after a week I would visit him every day and bring him some food from my house or from the store...**_

_**Each time I brought him something to eat he would show me some of his cool powers and then I would write it down and then draw it, I was gonna a journal, it's what my mum called it on everything that Jack could do...**_

**In the short time we had known each other Jack had to be my only friend, he told me that I was his first friend as well, and I was happy... Jack and I were best friends!**

* * *

**(6 years later)**

Walking along the frosty forest path was now a 15 year old Hiccup, he had grown a considerably amount, he was wearing his brown wool boots and trousers, a green jumper and brown scarf around his neck and a pair of woolly ear muffs. He had a bright and cheery smile as he was on his way to see Jack, he had started high school a year ago and had become a more confident individual, and he had made more friends at school such as Astrid and the others, and was studying technology and art.

But despite that his life was becoming better and he was socializing more, he still made time to visit Jack even though it was mostly 3 or 4 times a week as Hiccup was busy with school. But then Hiccup had already come up with a solution, since his town had become more advance and modern in the last six years. He had got Jack brought Jack some clothing so he could blend in with the people in town, it really worked but Jack still preferred to spend his time alone when he wasn't with Hiccup of course.

"**Hey Jack, are you here?" **the auburn teen asked as he was now standing in the clearing, the area still looked the same expect for the tree house up in the oak tree

"**Yeah Hiccup, I'm just up here, come on up!" **a voice called from the tree house as Hiccup went over to the tree and climbed up a ladder to the tree house, once he reached the top a hand extended out to him

"**Hey there stranger" **the same voice spoke as Hiccup was pulled into the tree house by an older Jack, he was a little taller than Hiccup, and instead of the rags he wore when he was 10, he was wearing a dark blue hoodie, brown trousers and still barefoot

"**H... Hi Jack" **Hiccup said as the faintest line of blush went across his face as he stared at Jack's face but then he snapped out of it as he stood in the tree house, one wall was covered in some of Hiccup's drawings and designs, on the opposite was covered in photos of Jack and Hiccup, he had a sleeping bag and a bean cushion as well

"**The place looks great as usual Jack..." **Hiccup in a sarcastic tone as the place was messy as usual while Jack just scoffed slightly as Hiccup took a seat on the cushion as he then took off his bag pack

"**So whatcha bring me?" **Jack asked Hiccup who just chuckled as he opened up his bag and began to take something out of the contents

"**You know I give you money, and the clothes you have on allow you to blend in town Jack, I don't have to always bring you food" **Hiccup said stating an oblivious factor

"**Yeah I know that but you know how I am with people... Besides I prefer it when you come and bring me food Hiccup" **Jack replied which made Hiccup blush a little

"**Ah you're just saying that because I bring you food and stuff!" **Hiccup with smile slightly looking away from Jack who then walked over to and knelt in front of him

"**No... I like it when you come to visit me, when it's just you and me Hiccup..." **Jack said as he was face to face with Hiccup which made him blush even more as Jack just sighed as he got back up

"**It seems that now you spend more time with your friends at school, we try to come up with plans but I liked it the way it was in the old days" **he said with a slightly sad tone which made Hiccup look a little sad

"**Jack... Whaddya mean?" **Hiccup asked his friend who just took a seat beside him on the ground

"**I liked it when it was just you and me... When we had each other, we played our games, we had fun together..." **Jack said as he was looking down while Hiccup just listened to him

"**You were my first and only friend Hiccup... You're only person I've opened to my heart to, you make me happy..." **he said with a faint smile as Hiccup just listened to him

"**My powers made me isolated from people, they looked at me like a monster, a freak of nature, and maybe I am a freak... But you looked at me with wonder instead of fear" **Jack stated as he was now facing Hiccup

"**Jack..." **Hiccup could barely speak after hearing Jack's heartfelt words, as Jack then looked at Hiccup and then he then knelt in front of the auburn haired teen he then put hands on Hiccup's shoulder

"**Hiccup... You're the only one I care about... The only one I..." **Jack's voice got quieter as he began to move closer to Hiccup who didn't know what his friend was doing

"**Love..." **Jack simply said as Hiccup's eyes widen as Jack pressed his lips against Hiccup's kissing him

Hiccup had a completely shocked expression as he still caught off guard as he just sat there as Jack was kissing him, he tried to speak was he couldn't with Jack's lips against his. The second Hiccup opened his mouth Jack immediately placed his tongue in his friend's mouth, Hiccup tried to push Jack off of him but he wasn't letting go of Hiccup as they ended up on the floor, Hiccup was groaning and moaning as a means to speak but Jack didn't care, his grip around Hiccup got tighter as he tried to fight him.

Jack had been in love with Hiccup since they were little, he was only person if Jack's life, and when he started high school and made more friends Jack began to grow jealous of the new relationships Hiccup was making. The truth as Hiccup really cared for Jack and he did to a degree have a crush on Jack, this was too much of a shock for him, he didn't want this as he kept trying to fight Jack off of him. Just then without even thinking Hiccup kneed Jack as he broke the kiss as he groaned in pain as he got off Hiccup.

"**Jack?! What the heck...?" **Hiccup said gasping for air as he wiped his mouth with his sleeves as Jack was holding his stomach in pain as he looked away from Hiccup

"**What were you doing...? Why did you do that Jack!" **Hiccup said with a face of pure shock as his face was red while Jack looked at him with a ashamed expression as he tried to reach out to Hiccup

"**Hiccup I... I'm sorry I just wanted to... I've been fighting these urges I didn't mean to..." **Jack couldn't even finish his sentence as he couldn't even look at Hiccup

"**Jack I think I should go..." **Hiccup said as he began to get his things together but Jack took his arm

"**Please don't go Hiccup... Don't leave me... I don't wanna lose you" **he begged as Hiccup froze as the two just stood there in silence, Hiccup was in shock at what just happened but he realised

* * *

_**You're the only one I care about... **_

_**The only one I love...**_

_**Please don't go Hiccup, don't leave me... **_

_**I don't wanna lose you...**_

"**Did you... Did you really mean those words Jack? Is that... How you really feel about me?" **Hiccup asked in a silent tone as Jack looked at his friend who had his back to him

"**Hiccup...?" **Jack simply said with a confused look on his face as Hiccup turned around and hugged Jack tightly who looked even more confused while Hiccup was smiling

"**You were my first real friend Jack Frost... When looked at me you didn't see as some weirdo or geek..." **the freckled teen spoke as Jack listened to Hiccup's words

"**The reason I was even able to make other friends and to be confident was solely because of you Jack, he helped me grow, and you showed me amazing things" **he said blushing while he spoke as snuggled into Jack's hoodie

"**Everything you've showed me, your gifts... I was so honoured and so happy that you let be a part of your life Jack, and I guess..." **Hiccup paused as he looked at Jack

"**I really love you too Jack" **Hiccup said with a smile as Jack gasped with shock and joy in the mix as he smile

"**Hiccup..." **Jack just said his name as the two just smiled and laughed slightly as they held each other's hands as Hiccup reluctantly just slowly kissed Jack on the cheek

"**We belong solely to each other and no one else..." **the teen with white hair said in such a sincere manner as Hiccup just nodded in response as the two embraced each other

Time passed and later on with the night sky and the snow Hiccup and Jack were running hand in hand through the forest going further away from town. The wind was picking faster and faster as the snow fell more heavy while the two new lovers were laughed with joy as ran faster. Hiccup only wore his green jumper and brown trousers and boots he had abandoned all this other things, suddenly Jack put his arm Hiccup's waist as the wind began to form a current around the two as Jack took flight into the air with Hiccup.

"**Jack, where are we going?!" **Hiccup asked while laughing brightly as they flew into the night while Jack just kissed him and smiled

"**Who knows! But where ever the wind takes us, it doesn't matter as I have you!" **he said in a upbeat manner

"**And as long as I have you I always be smiling!" **Hiccup replied as the two were so distance from the sky as they flew on wind as the inseparable pair headed to their new life leaving everything else behind

**The End**

* * *

**I hoped you liked reading this Hijack one-shot, this is the last one I'm gonna write until the next Hijack week, since it's the last day tomorrow I'm gonna work on three pieces of Hijack artwork and upload to Deviant Art and Instagram. I really hoped you liked really these short stories for Hijack week that I've done, please leave your reviews on what you thought of the drabble collection. I'll be working the Keeper and Guardian 8****th**** chapter tomorrow and Saturday and then I'll take a break with Hijack/Frost for a while.**

**Happy HIJACK week 2014 to all the followers of Hijack and Frostcup from Roseshine76!**


End file.
